Powerful Persuasion
by tjmack
Summary: Now Complete! There is a serial killer loose in LA. He targets Powerful, Successful Women. What will the agents of the CNU, when he targets one of their own.....What happens when his need to kill turns from women, to the CNU agents hunting for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...please bare with me...I've never written a story quite like this..**

Powerful Persuasion

Summary: There is a serial killer loose in LA. He targets Powerful, Successful Women. What will the agents of the CNU, when he targets one of their own...What happens when his need to kill turns from women, to the CNU agents hunting for him?

Chapter One

_**Breaking New coming in from Channel Six. The Serial Killer that has become known as the SBGS Killer has struck again. He killed Defense Attorney Kelli Malone, as she left her office building late last night. Now for those of you who don't know, SBGS stands for Stripped, Bound, Gagged, and Stabbed. Now the SBGS Killer has killed Nine Women in the past two week. The FBI along with the help of the LAPD have been hunting him. The SBGS Killer, has been said to be just as dangerous as LA's past Serial Killer The Zodiac.**_

_**The FBI is asking that all women to be extra careful, especially after dark. They are asking that if at all possible to not leave your house after dark, and if you must leave, please be escorted by someone else.**_

_**This is all the information we have at the moment, the soon as more becomes available we will be sure to pass it on to you.**_

The feel at the FBI Los Angeles building was fearful. They all stood staring at the television, fearing for they're safety.

"Okay guys, we need to get to work. We've been put on high alert, and we've been called on to help. I know this is not our jurisidiction , but the higher ups have asked that every available agent be made available to the homicide department," Cheryl said, deciding that work needed to be done.

The higher ups had also requested that every woman working in the federal building needed to be escorted by a male agent. For the past two weeks Frank has been escorting Cheryl, Duff escorting Lia, and Matt escorting Emily.

Matt had become increasingly stressed about the loose serial killer, and has had Emily stay with him every night for the past two weeks. Not that it bothered Emily that much.

"Matt, Emily, you two are with Lia on trying to get some sort of a track on 'him.' Duff and Frank you two with the rest of HRT are to go to a meeting with the homicide department," Cheryl said, trying to get them into action.

"How are you today?" Lia asked Emily when the couple entered the R.Sims room.

"Tired, every single noise heard outside, Matt has to check out. We're lucky to get two hours of sleep a night," Emily said, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you," Matt said, his arm slung around Emily's waist. He didn't care about procedure or the rules right now. He just wanted to be close to Emily.

"Yeah, I know the feeling Emily. Duff has been sleeping on my couch for two weeks, it's a wonder he's standing up-right," Lia said, chuckling at her joke.

"I didn't peg Duff as the knight in shining armor type," Emily said, as she took a look at the computer screen in front of them.

"He's a big softie, but please don't tell him I told you that," Lia said.

"I won't." Emily paused and waited for Matt to assure Lia that he wouldn't say a word either. "Excuse me."

"Oh, me either," Matt said, trying to pretend he was intriged by what was on the screen in front of them.

"He won't, don't worry. He's to afraid of what will happen if he does," Emily said, eyeballing him.

"I won't say a word," Matt said, as he put his fingers to his lips to ensure they were zipped.

"Okay the only lead homicide has on this guy is that he drive a beat up old gray Ford Ranger. They said that the year is between a '89 to a '95," Lia said, just incase the two negotiators didn't know that information.

"Okay, but that's like a needle in a haystack. I mean for all we know is that this guy hides outside the city during the day, and only come out at night," Emily stated.

"Well, the first girl was attacked before nightfall, so that helps us a little. Was there any camera's where the first girl was attacked?" Matt asked.

"No, if there was this would be a lot easier," Lia said.

"Lia I'm looking for a very important but here," Matt said.

"But someone did see a man leave in a gray pickup. Snapped a picture," Lia said, as she pulled up the picture of the pick up.

"Okay, so is this our guy?" Matt asked, as he received looks from both colleuges.

"Well Matt if we knew that do you think we'd be crammed in the R.Sims room trying to find him?" Emily asked.

Matt just shook his head at his own stupidity, while he heard Lia chuckle.

"How's it coming guys?" Cheryl asked, entering the R.Sims room.

"Not so good," Lia said.

"Okay just keep at it, and come find me if you find anything," Cheryl said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven and a Half Long Hours Later

"Frank, I can certainly walk to my car myself," Cheryl argued as she headed toward the elevator, with Frank following close behind her.

"Frank seriously, I am capable of protecting myself," Cheryl said, as she got into the elevator, and closed the doors so Frank couldn't enter behind her.

Cheryl got off the elevator, and made her way to the parking lot. She couldn't believe how protective of her Frank was. She got closer to her car, but stopped when she heard someone following her.

"I don't know who you are, but I have a gun and I will use it," Cheryl said.

She started to walk again, but stopped almost instantly. She turned toward where the noise was coming from, and looked around but didn't see anyone. She turned back toward her car, when she felt an intense pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw blood pouring from her stomach. She looked up and saw a masked man staring back at her, his blue eyes piercing hers. She tried to yell out, but no sound would come out of her mouth. She fell to the ground, as the man stood over her. He stabbed her three more times, and then took off running.

"Cheryl," Frank called. He saw her car, but didn't see her.

He got a little closer, and saw that she was lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Cheryl," Frank screamed, as he ran to her.

He bent down beside her and checked her for a pulse. 'Weak' he thought. He grabbed his walkie talkie from his back pocket. Him and Duff had decided to start carrying them everywhere, just incase they ran into trouble.

"Duff," Frank all but screamed into the small device.

"Duff here," Duff answered.

"Duff, Cheryl's down, she's been stabbed, call 911 NOW!" Frank screamed.

"Cheryl got what by who now?" Duff asked, as he was now surrounded by Lia, Matt and Emily.

"She got stabbed, it looks like four different stab wounds, she's losing blood and fast," Frank said.

Emily grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency," the operator said.

"Yeah this is special agent Emily Lehman, we have an agent down, and she's fading fast, we need an ambulence at the FBI Field Office parking garage, and we need it asap," Emily nearly screamed at the operator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Long Minutes Later

"Come on Cheryl, stay with me," Frank said, as he continued to do CPR.

The rest of the CNU agents were now standing around Cheryl, waiting on the ambulence. They all heard the sirens in the distance. Emily and Lia both had tears in they're eyes. Matt and Duff had they're arms around the girls, as the ambulence pulled into the parking garage.

They all said a silent prayer for Cheryl, as the EMT's got out of the ambulence, and made they're way over to Cheryl. They stood over her, and loaded her on the gurney, and put her into the back of the ambulence, and took off for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

the next day

Frank paced Cheryl's hospital room. The doctor had said, if she made it through the night, she had a good chance of pulling through. Frank had a tendency to not believe half the things doctor's said. He would feel much better as soon as Cheryl's eyes popped open, and she barked some order at him. He had refused to leave her room the night before, claiming he was here to make sure that nothing happened to her. His job had been to simply watch after Cheryl, keep her safe, and now he felt like he had failed his job duties. He slinked down in the chair, and watched each of the different monitors that Cheryl was on carefully. He wasn't really sure, which monitored what, but if anyone of them looked anywhere close to abnormal he'd make sure that he had every nurse on this floor in her room checking on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt tossed for the hundredth time that night. It surprised him with how much moving around he was doing that it didn't even stir Emily. They had been given the next two days off, especially with what happened to Cheryl, although none of them felt like taking a day off. They all desperately wanted to go back to work to find the bastard that did this. Matt now laying flat on his back, listened to Emily breathing, and let it soothe him. No matter what frame of mind he was in, listening to her breathe always soothed him. He turned over to face her, and put his arm around her body and pulled her closer to him.

"Matt we've been in bed for all of," Emily paused to look at the clock, "Three hours, close your eyes, get some sleep."

Matt felt a slight chuckle release from his mouth, and he pulled her even closer. After spending most of the night at Cedar-Sinai's Emerency Room, Matt thought he'd definately be able to fall asleep when he got home. He felt like laughing at himself, after seeing what happened to Cheryl, just a single thought of that happening to Emily made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't care if he never slept a wink again as long as Emily was safe, and breathing, and not in the hospital, hooked up to all those machines.

Matt shook the thought from his mind, and swollowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and tried to close his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank had dozed off, before one of the many machines surrounding Cheryl started to beep uncontrolably. Frank jumped out of his chair so fast, he nearly fell onto the floor. He ran out the door, slipping only slightly while hightailing it to the nurses station.

"Yes Mr. Rogers," the nurse said behind the desk.

This was actually one of the nicer nurses. She had actually taken pity on Frank, and brought him a more comfortable chair to sit in.

"The monitors are beeping," Frank said, panic in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be in just a minute," the nurse said, picking up the telephone, and talking to someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lia and Duff walked arm and arm around town. Lia felt like shopping, even though she didn't feel like buying anything. Shopping always made her feel better, when she felt horrible, and right now she felt about as bad as a person could.

"Hey, you haven't looked good all day," Duff said, he was worried about her, Cheryl and Emily were the best friends she had, and they all came close to losing Cheryl last night.

"I'm fine," Lia said, which was about the most words she could muster up to say all day.

"Are you sure, I just...I worry about you," Duff said, he had never been so open to anyone about feelings, but he felt so close to Lia, he honestly felt like he was falling for her.

"I know you do Duff," Lia said, her hand caressing his cheek.

"Where to next?" Duff asked.

Lia pondered the question, before seeing the cutest clothing store, "There."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, she isn't responding," the nurse said, feeling like she was out of options.

Frank stood helplessly outside of Cheryl. He couldn't use his cell to call Matt and Emily, or Duff and Lia. He felt like there was nothing he could do.

"Doctor, if we don't do something we're going to lose her," the nurse said, flustered.

"I know, look keep up the CPR, and add a millogram of epinephrine," the doctor spat, as he moved to the other side of the bed.

Frank paced back and forth. He just needed to know what was going on, and just like a bad answered prayer, he recieved his answer.

**Code Blue, Code Blue, ICU Room 524**

Frank nearly sank to his knees, as he covered his face, this was all his fault.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt finally fell asleep, curled up next to Emily, holding her so tightly that he awoke her for about the third time since they had laid down in bed. She tried to loose his grip on her, but she was afraid she'd wake him, and god knew he needed the sleep. Finally she just shut her eyes, and tried to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duff attempted to pull Lia slightly closer to him, as they rounded the corner to yet another part of shopping suburia. Lia gasped as a man in nothing but black, waved a knife in her direction.

Duff shoved her out of the way, as the knife came in contact with his torso and chest numerous times, before he feel to the ground. Lia grabbed Duff's gun that was safely holstered on his belt. She went to point it at the man, but he had ran away. Lia grabbed her cell phone and immediately dialed 911. She rolled Duff over and saw all the blood, she just hoped he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I apologize for the wait...I've been battling severe writers block on this story...so I have to dedicate this update to Keavy...if it wasn't for her asking this update wouldn't be done yet.**

Chapter Three

Emily hugged Lia close while she cried into her shoulder. It had been a little over an hour since they had been told that Duff was in critical condition and would be lucky to make it through the night. He had multiple wounds on his chest and torso. Luckily non were deep enough to cause severe damage to his organs, but they were deep enough to cause a severe amount of internal bleeding.

Cheryl was doing considerably better since she coded nearly two hours earlier. She had almost woken up, which got the group excited, until they heard the news about Duff.

Matt stood against the wall next to Frank. Both men were somber, and very tired looking. The two women sat in chairs, as Lia had stopped crying long enough to make eye contact with both Matt and Frank.

A little nurse came out from Cheryl's room, and looked sadly at the group that had been there for the last six hours. She gave Frank an extra long look considering that he had been there since the day before.

"Hey Lia," Frank said, as she picked her head up and look at Frank.

"Yeah," Lia said, weakly.

"Duff's strong, he's one of the toughest guys I know. He'll be fine," Frank said, trying to reassure her.

The nurse came back up to the group, now a bunch of files in her hand.

"Okay, she is awake, you can visit her, but please don't make it long. She needs her rest," the nurse said, as she start to walk in the opposite direction.

They all walked slowly into Cheryl's room. Frank was the only one who had saw her, so none of the rest of them knew what to expect.

"Hey," Frank said, as he felt tears press against his eyelids, but he pushed them back.

"Hey guys," Cheryl said, with more strength than she had.

"You had us all scared to death," Matt said.

"Sorry," Cheryl said plainly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Emily asked.

"I remember going to my car for something, but everything after that is a blur," Cheryl said.

"Do you remember SBGS?" Frank asked.

"How could I forget?" Cheryl asked.

"Well you were kind of..."Emily trailed off at the sign of fear in her eyes.

"I wasn't," Cheryl managed to say.

"It was my fault, I was supposed to watch you. To protect you, but I failed," Frank said, his head shaking at his own stupidity.

"Frank, I'm sure you did everything possible, but if I'm remembering correctly. I wouldn't allow you to follow me, so frankly if it's anyone's fault, it's mine," Cheryl said.

"No, I won't have you blaming yourself," Frank said, shocking everyone.

"I won't have you blaming yourself either," Cheryl said, the look in her eyes meant that was the end of that discussion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Emily sat comfortably on Matt's couch. After being kicked out of the hospital because visiting hours were over. They decided to go back to Matt's, after Emily shut the door, Matt proceeded to lock the door. He also dead bolted it, and chain locked it.

"Matt I don't think he's going to go house to looking for his victims," Emily said.

"Yeah, well I'm keeping you as safe as possible," Matt said.

Emily couldn't help but smile at him.

"Em, I seriously don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," Matt said, handing her a beer, as he popped the top from his own.

He plopped down beside her, as she crawled into his lap, "I love you, Matt, but seriously I can take care of myself."

"Why does this conversation sound familiar?" Matt asked.

"Probably because we've had it so many times now," Emily said, leaning her head against his chest.

Matt flipped on the television, and flipped few a few channels before the news popped up.

Breaking News from Channel Six. If you've been following the investigation into the SBGS Killer, it turns out that another FBI Agent has been brutally attack, and lays in critical condition at Cedar-Sinai Hospital.

No new information on his condition is available, but it appears he was protecting a fellow Agent when he was brutally stabbed by the SBGS Killer.

We do have new information on the other FBI Agent, Cheryl Carrera has woken up. She has been moved from ICU to a room on one of the lower floors.

Stay tuned for more information

"Damn press," Matt said.

"You don't think Lia saw that do you?" Emily asked.

"Well since she sweet talked the nurse into letting her stay with Duff, I don't think so," Matt said, his arms wrapping around Emily's waist.

"It's just not fair, that all of this is happening," Emily said.

"I know, but at least they're both alive," Matt said.

"Yeah," Emily said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lia sat in the chair that sat just opposite of Duff's bed. He looked so peaceful laying there. Tears crept into her eyes, as she slowly took one of his hands into hers.

"Duff, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up. I need you to be fine, and to wake up, and to try and use one of those lame pickup lines. I won't be able to stand it if your not fine, so you just have to be fine. Please just wake up, that's all I'm asking right now," Lia said, as tears over took her again.

She laid her head down on the edge of Duff's bed, as her tear-filled eyes looked up at him, waiting for some sign that he was going to wake up.

"Just squeeze my hand, I'll take that. Just please give me some sign that your in there, and that you can hear me. Please Duff," Lia said, as tears streamed faster down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two Days Later

Matt and Emily walked into the CNU office, they immediately noticed that they were the last one's to arrive.

"Okay, since the lovebirds have decided to join us, we need to discuss a plan," Frank said.

"What do you have in mind?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm damn sick of this bastard hurting my friends," Frank spat.

"You and me both, but we've gotta be careful, make sure we stick together," Matt said, eyeing Lia, not sure how she got there.

"Don't worry, Frank picked me up," Lia said, noticing the look of concern in Matt's eyes.

"I think we should try and get this asshole out in the open," Frank said.

"You mean lure him out?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Frank said.

"But how, he only goes after powerful, females," Matt said.

"Well, either one of those two will have to do the luring or, we'll have to make him come after us," Frank said.

"Well, he did try to attack me with Duff by my side," Lia said, her eye tearing up at the painful memory.

"True, okay, here's what we'll do," Matt said, as they all hudled up to discuss they're plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you doing Ms. Carrera?" the nurse asked, as she checked over Cheryl's stats.

"I'm fine, still sore," Cheryl said.

"Yeah, you'll be sore for a good while, luckily the knife didn't hit anything truly vital, it did however cause a large amount of internal bleeding. That is probably what caused you to code, and would explain any chest tightness or soreness of the chest," the nurse explained.

"Okay, ummm...how long did it take for them to revive me?" Cheryl asked.

"Only a couple of shocks, it really could have been worse," the nurse said.

"Like what, I could have actually died?" Cheryl asked, more sarcastically.

"Right," the nurse said.

"Look, you have a co-worker of mine in ICU, Duff Gonazlez. Is there any way I can go visit him?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm really not supposed to let you out of the bed. Your still healing," the nurse said.

"Please, he's a good friend, and I just want to see him," Cheryl pleaded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," the nurse said, leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Em, be careful," Matt spoke softly in her earpiece.

"I will...Matt..I love you," Emily spoke even more softly.

"I love you too Em," Matt said, as he pictured her biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, we're ready," Lia said.

The guys had decided that if this sicko was willing to attack poor Lia, with Duff hanging all over her, then he definately wouldn't have a problem attacking two 'helpless' women. Unfornately for him, he doesn't know that two men are right around the corner, and that Emily is the opposite of helpless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I talked to Dr. Simmons, he is allowing you one hour with Mr. Gonazlez," the nurse said.

"Thank You," Cheryl said.

The nurse wheeled the wheelchair over to Cheryl's bed, and helped her scoot off the bed, and into the chair. She wheeled her to the elevator, and pushed the button for the fifth floor.

A few minutes later the doors opened and the nurse pushed her out, and handed her off to one of the nurses on the fifth floor, and gave her the information from Dr. Simmons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mathers, keep your eyes peeled. Anyone looks even the slightest bit suspicious, tell us," Frank said, worried for his two friends.

"Same for you Em," Matt said, his hands shaking uncontrolably.

"I know, I know," Emily said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse parked her wheelchair just beside Duff's bedside. She gasped at first, she had never seen the HRT Agent look quite so vulnerable. Not even when he was trying his next indenver to get Lia to go out with him.

He had thick white gauze popping out of the sides of the white cotton bandages. She felt a tear come to her eye, knowing that Duff was in this perdicament because he did everything in his power to save a co-worker, a friend.

"Hey there Duff, look you need to wake up. You need to for Lia's sake, she's a mess right now. She blames herself for what happened. You need to wake up for Frank's sake, he's getting really bad at teasing Matt and Emily, he needs your help. Even Matt and Emily need you to wake up. I need you to wake up...just please wake up," Cheryl said, her head laying foward, peering at the unconcious man in front of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Lia," Emily said, trying to get her friends attention.

Emily turned back toward Lia when she heard a slightly pained scream.

"Shit, Lia," Emily screamed.

The man didn't have a mask on this time, as Emily peered into his deep blue eyes. She drew her gun, and took a shot, hitting him in the leg. He started to run away, as Frank and Matt came running toward them. Matt stayed back to check on Emily and to call an ambluence for Lia. Frank chased him down a couple of blocks before losing him.

"Yeah, this is Special Agent Matt Flannery, we need an ambulence on the corner of Fifth and Cresent, we have an Agent down," Matt said, before snapping the phone shut.

He looked at Emily, who was shaking uncontrolably. He then bent down, and examine Lia's stab wound.

"Hey, Lia, look at me," Matt said, removing the light jacket he had thrown on.

He placed it on her mid adobmen, placing a decent amount of pressure to the wound.

"Matt..." she coughed, blood spilling slightly from her mouth.

"Hang on Lia, the ambulence is on the way," Matt said, a tear pressing against his closed eyelids.

"Matt..." she coughed again.

"What is it?" Matt asked, leaning a little closer.

"Tell...D-D-Duff...that...I...A-A-A-Always...had...a...T-T-T-Thing...for...H-H-Him," she coughed before subcoming to the unconciousness.

"Matt, she's gonna make it right?" Emily asked, as she began to pace uncontrolably.

Matt looked up toward Frank, and motioned toward Emily. Frank sighed, not real sure what to do.

"Em, Mathers is a tough chick," Frank said.

Matt leant forward to feel for a pulse, '_Don't you dare die'_ Matt thought.

He felt a few places on her neck, before moving toward her wrist. He felt it for a minute, before picking up the slightest sound of a thumping heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Matt took Emily's hand in his, her eyes still full of fear. He pulled her into his chest. They hadn't been at the hospital for longer than twenty minutes.

"Matt, what if she doesn't make it?" Emily said, pained tears evident in her eyes.

"She will, she has to," Matt said.

"But...she...she was so cold," Emily said.

"I know, but when have you ever known Lia to give up?" Matt asked.

"Matt this is different," Emily said.

"Look, someone needs to tell Cheryl," Frank said.

"Yeah, look maybe we should all go. The doctors said it would be a while," Matt said.

"But what if something happens, what if they need to talk to us?" Emily asked.

"I'll tell the nurse exactly were we're going, so they can find us," Matt said.

"Okay," Emily said, following him, refusing to unfuse they're hands.

"Can I help you sir?" the very tired looking nurse asked.

"Yeah, we came in with a Federal Agent, Lia Mathers," Matt said.

"Yeah, she's still in surgery," the nurse said, looking at him dumbly.

"Yeah I know, but we have to go talk to a friend of ours, and we wanted to let someone know just in case we're not back when the doctors done," Matt said, almost too fast.

"Okay, name of the patient your visiting?" the nurse asked.

"Federal Agent Cheryl Carrera," Matt said.

"Okay, I'll let the doctor know," the nurse said.

"Hey, I thought I told you guys to get some rest," Cheryl said, not noticing they're glum expressions.

Emily shook lightly, as the tears she was holding in, began to fall freely.

"Okay, what happened," Cheryl said, noticing the now shaking Emily.

"It's Lia," Frank said.

"Shit," Cheryl said.

"She's ummmm...not in good condition," Frank finished.

"How bad?" Cheryl asked.

"Worse than Duff," Frank said.

Besides Cheryl, Frank was the only one that could handle visiting Duff.

"Okay, were is she?" Cheryl asked.

"Surgery," Matt chimed in, holding Emily's body close to his.

"What happened?" Cheryl asked, not real sure if she wanted the answer.

"We decided to lure him out. You know, get him to attack in broad daylight, that way we could get him, and make sure he doesn't hurt no one else," Frank said.

"Okay, who thought up, such a brainless idea?" Cheryl asked.

Frank bowed his head, as he quickly swiped at the tear that threatened to fall, "I did."

"It wasn't all his idea," Matt stood in, not willing to let him take the whole fall.

"You had something to do with this. Why does that not surprise me," Cheryl said, a little more nastily than she had intended.

"Yeah, well we all kind of came up with the plan. We figured if he had enough guts to attack Lia and Duff in daylight, then he wouldn't have a problem attacking Lia and Emily," Matt said.

This shocked Cheryl, she couldn't understand how Matt allowed Emily to throw her into danger. Then again, who could ever stop Emily from doing something that she had her mind sit on.

"Okay, what are her odds," Cheryl asked, as Emily took off running, holding her stomach.

Matt chased after her, leaving Frank to answer her question.

"Not good," Frank said.

**An hour later**

Matt sat, his hand placed soothingly on Emily's back. Emily's head lay in her hands, as she stared a hole through the wall. Frank had finally sat down, after twenty minutes of pacing.

"Who is here for Lia Mathers?" the doctor asked.

They stood up, as Matt placed his hand on Emily's back, just in case his news wasn't good.

"We did everything we could. I'm sorry, we could not get the internal bleeding to stop," the doctor said.

If Matt's hand had not been on Emily's back, he would not have been able to catch her when she fell. He sunk to the floor with her, and held her shaking body close to his chest.

"I'll go tell Cheryl," Frank said, feeling a little uncomfortable, and too distraught to deal with the loving scene in front of him.

"Guess what," Cheryl said, somewhat enthaushtically.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Duff woke up, about twenty minutes ago. I was going to have you guys paged, but I knew you had to wait for word on Lia," Cheryl said, as she noticed a tear fall from Frank's face.

She sighed, she knew what he was here for. There would be no other reason for her head of HRT to have a tear drip from his face.

"She didn't make it...did she?" Cheryl asked.

"No, the doctor said that they couldn't stop the internal bleeding," Frank said.

"You can't tell Duff, it'll kill him" Cheryl said.

"I know, but if I go visit him, he'll ask, and I can't hide this," Frank said, feeling completely responsible for Lia's death.

"If you don't go see him, he'll know somethings up," Cheryl said, sighing.

"I know," Frank said, sitting in the empty chair.

**the next morning**

Matt drove Emily home soon after they got news on Lia. She was so exhausted by the time they got home, she instantly fell asleep. Matt laid next to her, until he was certain she was asleep. After he got up, he paced the living room, refusing to allow the same thing to happen to Emily, that happened to Lia.

Emily woke up to find she was alone in the bed. She pulled back the covers, and made her way toward the living room. She sighed, and smiled softly at her protector, sleeping soundly on the couch. His head tilted backwards, his mouth wide open, and a slight snore escaping from his mouth.

She walked over, sat down slowly on the couch, making sure not to wake him. Laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her around his stomach. She felt his arm drape protectively around her waist, as he shifted a bit, so they'd both be comfortable.

Frank entered Duff's room. After talking for a while with his doctors, they discussed that it would be better if he told Duff about Lia. That he should come at it easily, as to not agitate Duff's already sensitive condition.

"Hey," Duff said weakly.

"Hey Duff," Frank said, taking the available chair, next to his bed.

"Where's Lia?" Duff asked.

Frank shook his head, he was not ready to answer that question.

"Frank...Where's Lia?" Duff asked again.

Frank knew he wouldn't give up until he knew.

"Duff...something happened," Frank started.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duff asked, his blood pressure rising slightly.

"Uh...we all decided...to ummmm...lure out SGBS...and uh...Lia," Frank stuttered through.

"She's okay...right?" Duff asked, his hand gripping his chest.

"I'm sorry man," Frank said, unable to meet Duff's eyes.

Frank's head immediately raised up, when he heard the machine's beeping, and saw that Duff was unconscious.

"Doctor...I need a damn doctor," Frank screamed.

"We're going to have to ask you to wait outside," the nurse said, as the doctor came running.

Frank paced uncontrollably outside Duff's room, as he heard random shouting. '_Not good...not good...not good...dammit'_

After a few minutes the doctor came out from Duff's room.

"Please...tell me something good," Frank said, his eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry, we were unable to stabilize him," the doctor said, before leaving Frank alone.

Frank slid down the wall, unable to control his emotions any longer, he gave in. Tears rolled steadily down his cheeks, as images of his two lost friends scrolled through his mind. He beat his fist into the floor, blaming no one but himself for the death of two of his good friends.

**Okay...first off...I could not have a storyline like this, and not kill someone. Second off...I know this chapter is a bit intense...but I figure that it's more interesting to read...Third off...it's only going to get more intense...at least for the next chapter...or two...and then it will even back out...before it's over.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Matt woke with a startle, less than two hours after falling back to sleep.

"Flannery," Matt answered, half-asleep.

"We lost Duff," Frank said, biting back the tears that threatened to spill again.

"What? I thought he woke up," Matt sat up-right, waking Emily up in the process.

"He had, but the doctor told me it would be best to tell him about Lia. It broke his heart so bad that he died. I killed him, Matt," Frank said.

"No, don't blame yourself Frank, but I've damn near had it. We've lost two people, and dammit that's two too many. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch myself," Matt said, his voice full of hostility and anger.

"Meet me at the field office," Frank said, before hanging up the phone.

Matt sat his phone back down, his hand bawling up into a fist.

"Matt?" Emily called.

"We lost Duff," Matt said, before his head fell into his hands.

"I thought...I thought he was doing better," Emily said, tears springing into her eyes.

"He was, but Frank didn't have a choice," Matt said, knowing she'd take the hint.

"Oh...oh god, it's my fault," Emily said.

"How is it your fault Em?" Matt asked, looking toward Emily.

"I should have talked Lia out of it. I should have did it myself. If I had Lia would be alive, and so would Duff," Emily said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And you'd be dead Em. I couldn't take that...that would be enough to kill me. Knowing I'd have to wake up everyday without you," Matt paused, biting his bottom lip, trying to shove back the tears that threatened to fall.

**An Hour Later**

"What's up Frank?" Matt asked.

"Look we have to find this bastard," Frank said, pacing the floor uncontrollably.

"Frank, we all wanna catch this prick, but the last time we didn't think a plan through, someone...uh," Matt let his sentence trail off.

"I know, but I figure we lure him in here. I mean what place do we know better?" Frank asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Matt said.

**Cheryl's Room**

Cheryl sat up as much as the throbbing pain in her stomach would allow. Tears fell from her eyes, as she looked through the photo album she begged Frank to bring her. The first photo she came a crossed was one of Emily and Lia, laughing at something. The next photo was Cheryl and Lia, smiling for the picture. The next photo was of Lia and Duff, it was a more recent photo. They were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Cheryl knew that Lia wouldn't be able to resist that charm that Duff had to him.

Cheryl sat the photo album in front of her when she reached the photo she was looking for. It was a group photo, a very recent group photo. About a month before SBGS appeared, and drove fear into each of there lives. A month before she lost two of her friends, and two of her best agents.

Tears escaped Cheryl's eyes again. She couldn't make herself say the words that would make this nightmare a reality. The words that would conform that her friends were truly gone, not only that but her three remaining friends were off doing god knows what. She shook her head, she knew what they were doing, they were trying to catch the son of a bitch that torn they're lives apart. She just hoped that they had better luck this time. She hoped that each one came out unscathed, and unharmed.

**FBI Field Office**

"Frank, I think maybe we should call for back-up," Emily said.

"No dammit, this bastard has hurt too damn maybe of my friends. I sure as hell ain't going to let him lay a damn finger on either one of you two," Frank said.

Emily leaned into Matt. She had never seen or heard Frank like this. It scared her, but intrigued her all at the same time.

"Look, I think Em's right," Matt said.

"I won't do it," Frank said.

"Fine, let's set up," Matt said.

**Cheryl's room**

Cheryl had tried and failed to reach Matt and Emily on their cell's, so she went to pick up the phone again, to dial Frank's number. Just as her fingertips grazed the top of the phone, it started to ring. The noise startled Cheryl, but she grabbed the small phone, and pulled it to her ear.

"Hello," Cheryl answered.

"Hey, look we're going dark, don't try to contact us," Frank said.

"What are you three up too...tell me NOW," Cheryl demanded.

"I can't, you'll try and talk us out of it," Frank said.

"That means I wouldn't like it," Cheryl said.

"Well, that, and it's against procedure," Frank said.

"Just be safe," Cheryl said, deciding to give up.

"We will," Frank said, before hanging up.

**FBI Building**

"Let me guess, she's not happy?" Matt asked.

"Uh...I think they have her on some good painkillers," Frank said.

"I'm scared to ask this, but why do you say that?" Emily asked.

"Why...because she only tried to talk me out of it once, before giving in," Frank said.

"Yeah, that's kind of odd," Matt said.

Frank looked down at his watch, "Damn it's time."

**Outside the FBI Building**

The steel blue-eyed man stood outside the field office. He had over heard Matt discussing with his partner, of a late night meeting. He knew that the woman was waiting, alone in this building. She was the one he wanted to kill, not that pretty one, but oh well, life goes on. He opened the door, and walked in.

**Inside the FBI Building**

"You did your part right?" Frank asked, knowing he was late.

"I..." Matt's sentence trailed off, as the lights went out in the building.

"Do you think he knew it was a set-up?" Frank asked.

"Hell...who knows," Matt said.

"I know," a man said, walking in from the shadows.

"You stupid son of a bitch," Frank said, staring at the man.

"Assuming those two Agents that died...your friends?" the man said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill you myself," Frank went to move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man said.

"And whys that?" Frank asked.

"Well I decided to drop that pesky little knife, and use something...easier to kill with," the man said, showing the high powered rifle he was holding.

"Look, why don't you just put that down?" Frank asked.

"Do I look stupid? I'm not stupid...the only question I want you to answer is...who is gonna die next?" the man asked, as fear over took each agent's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay...I apologize for the lack of updates...and well for how short this chapter is...**

Chapter Seven

Frank sat up against the wall, while Matt held Emily in his arms.

"Look, let them go, you can have me," Frank said.

"Gee...that sounds like a tempting offer, but I'm gonna have to go with no," The man said.

"What is killing us going to do?" Emily asked, as she stood up from the wall her back was against.

"I'm gonna get the sheer pleasure of killing half of an FBI Unit. Plus, I really don't like you guys," the man said.

"So what are you going to do after you kill us?" Emily asked.

"Hmmmm...well given my record, I assume I'll kill more people," The man said.

Emily looked back at Matt, and nodded at him. At that he to rose from the floor, and sat down at Agent Riker's desk. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started to jot down some notes. The emergency generators had started to work by now, so he switched on the computer in front of him. He wasn't as intelligent as Lia, but he was damn sure going to try to save them.

"What in the hell is he doing?" the man asked.

"His job," Emily said, now standing in front of Matt.

Matt typed a few things into the computer, and awaited for it to load the information.

"Well, what exactly is his job at this moment?" the man asked, as he lowered his gun, only slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Emily said, as she kept his gaze.

"Listen bitch, you'd better tell me before I shoot him," the man said, pointing the gun in Frank's direction.

"Look, no one else needs to die. You don't need to kill anyone else," Emily tried pleading with him, knowing it was pretty much a lost cause.

"Oh I don't do I?" the man said, before pulling the trigger, and shooting Frank square in the chest.

Frank cried out in pain, before falling backwards. The man turned back toward Emily.

"Looks like I did," the man said, before pointing the gun back in Emily's direction.

Matt typed a little faster, before looking up from the computer.

"No you don't Steven," Matt said, standing up, his hands on Emily's shoulders.

"Oh wow, Mister smarty-pants figured out my name," Steven said, an evil grin on his face.

"Look Steven, if you surrender now, well you just might get out of this alive," Emily said.

"Alive, yeah right...I killed a lot of people, two of which were FBI Agents, and friends of yours. Like you dip wads would let me out of this in one piece," Steven said.

"No, your right, you'll never get out of this alive," Matt said, causing Steven to point his rifle squarely at Matt's head.

Emily closed her eyes, unwilling to watch Matt get shot, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. She tensed at the sound of a gun going off. After she let the sound register, she automatically knew it was the sound of a high-powered rifle going off. She opened her eyes, and saw Steven laying dead, in a large pool of blood. Emily's hands flew to her mouth, the sheer look of shock, as tears streamed down her face.

Matt made his way to her, and wrapped his arms around her thin frame, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you so much," she said, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I love you too, Em," Matt said, kissing the top of her head.

"On normal occasions that would gross me out, but right now...I'm just glad you guys are still alive," Frank called from where he was still positioned on the floor.

"Frank are you okay?" Emily asked, as she stepped over Steven's lifeless body, and made her way to Frank.

"Yeah, before you guys got here, I slipped on a vest. That's why I kept trying to get him to shoot at me. I was just hoping he wouldn't go for anywhere besides the vest," Frank said.

Matt and Emily helped Frank up, as he took off the vest.

"That's a nasty bruise," Matt commented at the large sized black and blue colored whelp on Frank's chest.

"At least I'm alive," Frank said.

"Yeah," Matt said.

**At the Hospital**

After much persuading from Matt and Emily, Frank got checked out by a doctor. Who cleared him from any damage, and prescribed him a weeks worth of painkillers. Now as they approached the door to Cheryl's room, they were scared of how upset she would be at them.

"Oh thank god," Cheryl said, worry written across her face.

"How pissed are you?" Matt asked, almost immediately.

"I have one question...did you kill the bastard?" Cheryl asked.

"I shot him in the head. He's as dead as he's ever gonna get," Frank said.

"You did tell people you shot him right?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, we waited for the CSI Unit to arrive," Matt said.

"Okay, good...and no one got hurt?" Cheryl asked.

"Frank's got a few very bruised ribs, and a very bruised sternum," Emily said.

"But that's it...right?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah," Frank said.

"Okay, then...don't you ever do that again," Cheryl said, as she motioned for them to join her.

"How are you feeling?" Frank asked.

"Pretty good considering," Cheryl said.

"Thats good," Emily said, as she sat down beside Matt, his hand in hers.

They settled into a pretty easy conversation, and a few hours had to be forced out of the room. With all of Frank's pleading, they still wouldn't let him stay. Matt and Emily made they're way home for some much needed rest, while Frank roamed the halls of the hospital before deciding to catch up on some rest too.

**This is pretty much the last chapter...I am going to write a Prologue...I think it deserves that...considering what I put everyone through...and I want to thank all the readers for reading...especially my reviewers...**


	8. Prologue

Chapter Eight: Prologue

**A Year Later**

It had started to turn cooler outside, as they stood in the graveyard. It had been a year since they're tryst with Steven Jacobs, and they still missed they're fallen colleagues just as badly as they had then.

Although they lost two very good friends that day, Steven Jacobs had given each of them something that they would hold close to they're hearts forever. He showed them that life is shorter than anyone of them cared to realize. He showed them that you have to embrace the one's you love while you have them, because you won't have them forever.

Each of them dealt with they're grief in different ways, but no matter how upsetting it seemed to be, they were there for each other. As they were now bound together for life, from one horrible nightmarish incident. While they hated Steven Jacobs with a passion, for taking away Lia and Duff. They also thanked him for making they're already strong friendship, much stronger.

_**Over the last year, Cheryl found herself healed up nicely. Although she would be forever scarred physically and mentally from her attack. She was now engaged to Jeffery Simmons, a local District Attorney. That day would never leave Cheryl's mind, but with Jeffery by her side, it was sure to become a distant memory.**_

_**While Matt and Emily had practically moved in with each other while Steven was still on the loose. They made it official the morning after they're showdown with him in the Federal Building. That though is long since old news, as the couple is scheduled to exchange vows in the coming months, with all of they're family and friends in attendance. **_

_**Frank had felt the most guilt and grief over Lia and Duff's deaths. Seeing it as his fault, he had sunk into a slightly deep depression for a few months. Alcohol became his new best friend, and most nights he wasn't even able to stand on his own. After fearing that he was going to drink himself to death, Cheryl coincided with Matt and Emily, and got him into rehab. There he meet and feel in love with his fiancée Rebeka Kasey. The pair are set to wed next month, with only close family and friends in attendance.**_

Now a year later, they stood side by side, paying respects to they're two fallen friends. Emily clinging to Matt's arm, as they stood in front of Lia's gravestone, tears fresh in her eyes. It had been hard for her to acknowledge that Lia was gone. Matt put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head. Cheryl placed a comforting hand on Emily's other shoulder, as her other hand swiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes. Frank stood, statue like, unable to move, as his mind flashed back a year earlier.

When he found a bloody, and half dead Cheryl laying lifeless on the ground. Holding her in his arms, while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Then onto seeing Duff, after his upper torso was wrapped in thick white gauze. Lia falling to the ground, blood pouring from her body, as unbeknowst to them, she was slowly bleeding out from the severe internal injuries. Then Duff coding after hearing the news of Lia.

He shook his head of the thoughts, as he tried his best to comfort a now fully crying Cheryl. They moved, in group form, toward the other gravestone. This time, it was Frank's turn to have tears in his eyes. Out of everything that happened, Duff's death was the one that pained him the most. He figured it was because it was him that delivered the news of Lia's death, and it was that news that killed him.

Matt was the first to notice the tears in Frank's eyes. Seeing Frank so broken, for so long. It wore on Matt, who was used to seeing Frank as the tough, hard-shelled man that he was. It was Matt that first found Frank drowning his sorrow, grief, and anguish in a bottle of hard whiskey. It was Matt, that watched Frank cry himself to sleep on many occasions. It was Matt that got late night phone calls, to hear the sounds of a broken shell of a man, cry about the nightmares that plagued him. Now Matt stood next to Frank, who had a few tears in his eyes, and put a kind and comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know it hurts," Matt whispered to Frank.

Frank's head whipped around to look at Matt's face.

"It really does," Frank said, as he sniffed back the new tears that threatened to fall.

They bowed they're heads, gave a moment of silence for they're two friends, and then made they're way for the guests that were awaiting them at they're vehicles.

**At the Vehicles**

Matt and Emily walked side by side, arms locked firmly around each other. As Frank and Cheryl walked side by side, hands dug deep into they're pockets, tears still fresh in they're eyes.

All of them looked up, when they heard a baby scream for his parents. Matt and Emily shared the same loving grin.

Shortly after the nightmare had ended, Emily found out that she was about four weeks pregnant. Eight months later, she gave birth to a healthy little boy, lovingly named Matthew Franklin Duff Flannery, after his two Uncles, and his daddy.

Emily took the small baby in her arms, and held him close as he stopped crying. Cheryl and Frank both gave little Matt a kiss on the cheek, before joining they're loved ones. Cheryl put her arm around Jeffery, as he pulled her close, allowing her head to rest comfortably on his chest. Frank pulled Rebeka into his chest and kissed her head lovingly.

They all stood together, the look of a family. That's what they were, one big loving family.


End file.
